One Choice
by LittletonPace
Summary: He wants to leave; she wants to stay. Can Diana convince Sam  MiB  to stay behind with her on the island?  OC Centric - written for Allie for the lj oc wishlist meme, Diana is her OC


_A/N: One-shot made for Allie's wishlist, Diana is her fabulous OC._

**One Choice**

Diana sighed in peace as a soft breeze gently shifted her long, brown curls off her shoulders. It was a perfect day. The camp was at ease, everyone was happy over a particularly successful fishing expedition; they had all eaten well for a week. Outside of her tent, Diana was turning a thin piece of fish with a sharp stick over the searing hot, flat rock she used to cook with on the fire. She loved this feeling of comfort; everything how it was meant to be.

But when Sam arrived back at camp, Diana's mood changed immediately.

He was striding with purpose all over the place, picking up random sticks and rocks and tossing them aside. He was covered in dirt, and his face was contorted into a tight-lipped expression. A few of the others around camp noticed him, but he was radiating a sense that he didn't want to be disturbed, so they left him alone. Diana, however, was going to get some answers. She shifted her fish onto a large leaf to cool down and followed him as he retreated into the jungle again.

"Sam?" Diana called to him as she clutched her dress up in one fist so as not to trip on it as she ran. She knew he could hear her, she was only a few feet behind him, but he made no attempt to show that he had heard her. "Sam!" She called again; harsher this time. When he still didn't respond, she ran in front of him and blocked his path. "What happened?"

"Not now, Di," He brushed her aside. "You don't want to know."

Stung, Diana just followed him. They'd been friends since they were children, they'd stayed up until all hours staring at the sea, inventing strange and bizarre creatures that might live just below the surface. They'd shared shy, nervous kisses as they grew older, and settled into a content and solid relationship now in their thirties. She deserved more than to be cast aside. She listened to him for years about his desire to leave this place, leave the island, and they were forever bickering about the fact that Diana didn't want to leave and go with him. It was a stalemate argument, but it kept rearing its head.

"What have you done now?" She accused him, having to walk twice as fast to keep up.

He stopped dead in his tracks, so quickly Di had to backtrack. "I found a way off the island." He admitted, unable to keep the relief and excitement from his eyes, even though his face was drawn and exhausted.

A surge of anger pulsed through Diana. "We are not leaving." She reminded him firmly, this argument again repeating its cycle. He was stubborn, she was stubborn, and thus no result would be achieved.

He shook his head slowly, wishing she would just listen to him; understand why he had to leave, and why he needed her to come with him. "Di... I _have_ to go."

She almost slapped him. To him, leaving the island had nothing to do with her. To Diana; it had _everything_ to do with her. "We've been through this so many times, Sam. You _belong_ here. This is your home, we need to stay together." She clenched her jaw, keeping tears from her eyes. "You have one choice. Stay or go?"

He snapped, kicking aside a clump of piled dirt sending it raining through the air. "I don't belong here!" He screamed into the jungle.

Now, she did cry. It was so hard for her to hear him like this, being so irrational. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, but every time he said that it cut through her heart like a blade. If he didn't belong here, then he was saying he didn't belong with her. "What are you saying, Sam?" She threatened, as he took off again. She followed; again, screaming whatever came to her mind to get him to stop, but he just kept walking, and she continued to panic.

They were now in the caves where Diana had frequently come to visit Jacob, but thankfully he wasn't in sight; although that didn't mean he wasn't there, lurking somewhere. He was fond of doing that; Diana found it annoying. Right now, though, Jacob was the last thing on her mind.

Not only was Sam convinced he'd found an escape, he seemed ready to pack up and leave now. "Are you just going to leave?" She sniffled and watched as he gathered supplies. "If I hadn't followed you; were you just going to disappear? Leave me wondering what the hell happened to you?"

"I want you to come with me! But you won't!" He grunted and gripped his hands across the back of his neck. "Di," he begged, his voice shaking. "Please, please come with me," He took her hands in his own and squeezed her soft fingers with his rough and dirty palms. "Please."

Her face broke into painful tears. "I can't!" She grabbed his face between her hands and leant his forehead against hers. "I can't leave this place; it's my home. This isn't about you, Sam, this is where I belong." She suddenly gave him a rough shove that took him off guard; he fell to his knees. "It just..." She brought her hands to her chest, shivering in anger. "It just _hurts_."

"I'm sorry..." He held a hand up towards her, in apology. "I am, but... I don't belong here."

She took three strides towards him. "You belong with me." She reminded him, her voice fierce, but then she softened and flung her arms around him, hugging him as close to her body as she could squeeze. His tired head rested against her shoulder and he clung to her, weeping silently

When they pulled apart, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked him, point blank.

Sam gave her a wistful smile and held his hand to her cheek. "Always."

His kiss caught her off guard, but she welcomed it. Kissing Sam always made her shiver. Perhaps she was stubborn as well as being naive, but no matter what he said, Diana still felt that maybe, somewhere inside, he would change his mind, stay here with her, have a life with her. They could be so happy. Grow old together, watch their children and grand-children run and play on the beach and through the jungle. Their future was endless.

But as Sam pulled back from her lips, Diana felt that gaping pit in her stomach open up again. No matter what she said, how much she begged and pleaded, nor how much he loved her, he would find a way to leave this place, and turn his back on the one person who understood him completely.

**The End**

**xxx  
**


End file.
